In general, a vehicle is equipped with a head unit to provide a multimedia service such as a radio and digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB) through a display unit or a speaker. A steering wheel is provided in the vehicle for a driver to change a driving direction.
In order to provide user convenience, a remote controller has been adapted for controlling various kinds of convenient apparatuses for the driver. The remote controller includes various kinds of function buttons on the steering wheel to control the convenient apparatuses.
For example, the driver may adjust a sound volume of the head unit via a volume button provided on the steering wheel. The remote controller performs a controller area network (CAN) communication with the various kinds of convenient apparatuses.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.